bubblegumcrisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Asagiri
Priscilla "Priss" S. Asagiri is the moody and defiant 19-year-old member of the Knight Sabers and the "protagonist" of the Bubblegum Crisis series. Appearance Megatokyo 2032/33, Crash In the classic Megatokyo 2032/33 series, Priss has slightly curly brown hair and red eyes. She usually wears motorcycle gear, often including a red leather jacket and boots. For performances at the Hot Legs club, she wears a more provocative costume including a short skirt, long red gloves, and a blonde wig. Tokyo 2040 In the Tokyo 2040 series (related to neither the Megatokyo 2032 nor the Crash series), Priss has straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She maintains her signature look, which Sylia calls "that worn leather look" in "Fragile". Sylia also comments on Priss's hair in that same episode, pointing out "all those split ends." Hard Suits Priss's Hard Suits are dark blue with dark pink, gray, and white accents. Her original suit features three small needle guns and a larger railgun on its right arm. In episode 6, "Red Eyes", Priss's new hardsuit features a smaller laser gun and knuckle bombers, explosive charges that detonate on impact when she punches her target. These knuckle bombers are also on the feet of her suit. In the Bubblegum Crash series, Priss's hardsuit features blades concealed in the arms, but it is more of a "modular core system" that allows Priss to use an array of heavy weapons, including giant claws that can be launched like grappling hooks. In the Tokyo 2040 series, Priss's first hardsuit is similar to the suit from episode 8, "Scoop Chase", but features knuckle bombers on both hands and feet. No projectile weapons of any kind are used with this suit. It also has deep red markings and gray accents on the helmet, abdomen, hands, and feet. It features a battery slot on the back. Her second hardsuit, like the other Knight Sabers' suits, is a bit more revealing, showing off her abdomen under a translucent layer of armor. The features of this Hard Suit are more discreet, with the hexagon-shaped knuckle bombers built into the arms and an integrated battery. In all series, Priss is commonly seen riding a red motorcycle. While wearing her hardsuit, Priss rides a Motoslave, a transforming armored mecha-suit that is usually equipped with a machine gun. Story Megatokyo 2032/33, Crash Priss is a ferocious combatant with a tendency to be reckless, but selfless. This can be seen when she confronts Largo without her hardsuit, then with her old hardsuit in Episode 6, "Red Eyes". Priss tends to vocalize her discontent with an enemy by barking insults and curse-words at him or her. In all series, Priss is a rock singer as well as a motorcyclist with a love/hate relationship with AD Policeman Leon McNichol. She is an orphan of the 2025 Kantō earthquake who joined a biker gang. After her boyfriend was killed and his death declared insignificant by the police (hence her dislike for the law enforcement), she attempted to hunt down the killers, but she was recruited into the Knight Sabers instead. Priss' rebellious streak is tempered by a good heart and sense of humor, which may explain her ability to function in Sylia Stingray's demanding and disciplined operation. She essentially serves as the hammer of the outfit—as opposed to Sylia's leadership and genius, Nene's tech wizardry, and Linna's sleek athletic precision. It should also be noted that Priss has a soft spot for children, as is demonstrated by her efforts to protect Cyntia in "Tinsel City" and her attempt to confront Genom executive Brian J. Mason by herself. Tokyo 2040 Priss is quieter an slightly more withdrawn in the Tokyo 2040 series. It should be noted that she still harbors much hatred for Boomers and the AD Police. She becomes more vocal when she is embarrassed by someone, especially by Nene or Leon. Priss is also hostile toward people who don't tell her the truth, going so far as to call Sylia a bitch for not revealing her true intent for founding the Knight Sabers. In this storyline, Priss lived in an abandoned factory sometime after the earthquake triggered to stop Galatea's awakening and escape. She was caught in the crossfire between a rogue boomer and the AD Police, and the factory in which she resided was destroyed. One of her prized possessions, her favorite CD, was also lost. Voice actresses Priss was voiced by rock singer Kinuko Oomori in Bubblegum Crisis, but after the series was cancelled she decided to focus full-time on her recording career, and thus J-pop singer Ryoko Tachikawa took over the role in Bubblegum Crash. In English, she is voiced by Sinda Nichols. In the Tokyo 2040 series, Priss is voiced in English by Christine M. Auten, in Japanese by Yu Asakawa, and in Spanish by Rebeca Manriquez. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Knight Sabers Category:Bubblegum Crisis character Category:Humans